


Returning the Favor

by flipflop_diva



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Canon Compliant, Chocolate Box Exchange, Chocolate Box Exchange Treat, Cunnilingus, F/M, Friendship/Love, Head Injury, Injury, Oral Sex, Post-Captain America: Civil War (Movie), Rescue, Trapped
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-14
Updated: 2017-02-14
Packaged: 2018-09-24 07:05:48
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,761
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9709784
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/flipflop_diva/pseuds/flipflop_diva
Summary: Trapped beneath a fallen building and with a concussion no less. Steve hasn't come this far to let something happen to Natasha now. But sometimes you have to go a bit out of the box with your lifesaving attempts.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [OzQueen](https://archiveofourown.org/users/OzQueen/gifts).



> Written as a treat for OzQueen for the Chocolate Box 2017 fest. 
> 
> I meant to have this done on time, but I failed at that. But OzQueen, I read your letter and I felt like you were speaking directly to me. So I wrote you this. It didn't go exactly as intended, but it's definitely inspired by a few of your prompts, and I really hope you like it. Happy Valentine's Day!

He could feel her trembling against him, could hear the very soft sound of her teeth chattering against each other as she shook in his arms. He tightened his grip around her, pressing her closer to his chest, even if he hadn’t thought that was possible a few seconds before.

He could feel how cold she was, even without her shivering to give it away. Her face, buried in his neck, felt like ice. Her suit had a chill to it that usually wasn’t there.

He held her even tighter.

“Nat?” he whispered into her ear. He wasn’t sure how much oxygen was really getting into their little enclosed space, and he had no idea if anyone was nearby. He couldn’t hear anything outside the two of them, not even when he listened as carefully as he could, and he didn’t want to take any chances. Not with her.

“I’m awake,” she murmured. She sounded drowsy.

“Good. I need you to stay that way.” 

He moved his hand from her back to her head as gently as possible. His fingers had barely touched the bruised and swollen skin, but she hissed softly as soon as they did.

“I’m sorry,” he whispered quickly. “I was just checking.”

“Blood?” she asked.

“No,” he said. “It seems to have stopped.”

She squirmed just slightly against him, pressed her face deeper into his neck. “I’m sorry I got you into this.”

He could barely hear her, even though there was no other sound in the vicinity. But he heard her enough.

“You didn’t get me into anything,” he said. 

“I think the fact that we’re trapped under a collapsed building with no way out says otherwise.”

“It was my choice, Nat.”

“To come save me,” she said. “If I had been more careful …”

“Hey.” He moved his hand back down to her back, started to rub gently. “Stop. I was helping you, not saving you. That’s what friends do. The same way you helped me back in Germany.”

“Well, I hate to disappoint you, Rogers.” Steve could practically feel her smirk against the side of his neck. “But this collapsed building on top of us with no way out again says otherwise.”

Steve sighed, loud enough for her to hear it, and he heard her laugh quietly. He wanted to say more, to tell her the real truth — that he thought she was amazing, that he thought she was the strongest person he had ever met — but he didn’t. She wouldn’t believe him, and now wasn’t the time, but he would tell her later. How proud he was of her, how much he admired what she had done for him at the airport and what she did after.

She had survived, on her own, without any help, for six months. She’d managed to disappear, to stay off the radar, despite thousands of people from more than a hundred countries looking for her. Ross wanted her found, wanted her caught, wanted her punished and he had wasted no time letting anyone who had a vested interest in capturing the former assassin know how much he wanted her.

But Natasha had avoided them all, until now.

Steve had been worried about her, ever since he left her behind at the airport. He knew if anyone could be okay, it was her, but still he worried. Especially when T’Challa had told him that he had reported her and no one had heard from her since.

But then he got the rest of the team out of the Raft and Clint promised him he could get her a message. Three weeks later a burner phone arrived in the palace mail with Steve’s name on it. He put that phone in his pocket and checked it repeatedly. It didn’t ring, not until two days ago.

“I need help,” she told him when he answered, and he knew without her telling him just how hard that was for her to ask him to help her. 

He was on the next plane out of Wakanda. They had managed to capture her by the time he arrived. He could see the bruises on her face and the rope burns on her wrists in the few seconds before he beat them all senseless.

Her captors hadn’t seen him coming, not until it was too late. But someone else had apparently seen him coming because seconds later the bomb had gone off, and now they were here, trapped beneath the rubble. Steve had bruises that would be healed before the rest of the team arrived, but his shield hadn’t protected her as much as he’d hoped, and the bump on her head was scaring him. He was sure she had a concussion, and all he wanted was to keep her awake.

Awake.

He glanced down at her still form, lying on top of him. He could hear her breathing, but he couldn’t feel her moving. 

He shook her slightly. She grunted.

“Ow,” she groaned.

“You gotta stay with me, Nat.”

“I am,” she said, but he could tell he was losing her. She was limp on top of him and her words were slurred. 

He had to do something, but what? The space they were in was tight. Talking wasn’t working.

And then he remembered. A year earlier when he had been up for three days straight but was on lookout with Natasha. He had been so close to drifting off when suddenly she had been sitting in his lap, unzipping his uniform and reaching down.

He had almost thrown her off, but she’d squeezed her legs around him and grinned wickedly. “You gotta stay awake, right, soldier?”

She would kill him if he returned the favor. He was sure of that. But, he decided, at least she would be alive.

He flipped her over, careful to avoid knocking her head into anything.

“Steve?” Natasha’s eyes fluttered open. “What’re you doing?”

“Keeping you awake,” he told her. He reached down to between her breasts, found the zipper tucked away in her suit. Slowly, he began to pull it down, more and more until it could go no further. 

“Are you trying to freeze me?” Natasha asked.

“Not even close,” he told her. He placed his hands inside her open suit, began to rub them over her chilled skin. 

He leaned over to whisper in her ear. “Remember what you did to keep me awake on that lookout assignment in Virginia?”

Natasha’s hand came up, gripping on to his arm, nails digging in.

“Don’t you dare!” she said.

But Steve had already pried her hand off his arm and pulled it above her head. He grabbed her other one and lifted it as well, pinning both her wrists to the ground with one hand. 

He smirked down at her.

“I told you I would get you back someday.”

“I hate you,” she hissed, but he could tell she looked amused. 

He leaned down, pressed his lips to hers, kissing her hard but quick before he let his free hand start to trail down her body, dancing over her breasts and down her belly until they found their way under the top of her panties.

He could feel the soft hairs under his fingers as he kept moving down, finally finding the soft flesh he was looking for. 

Beneath him, Natasha bucked, trying to knock his hand off, but he wouldn’t be stopped. He pressed his fingers between her legs, began running them up and down, tracing random patterns as he went. 

They hadn’t been together that many times — just a few nights here and there when the stress and the pain got too much — but it was enough for him to know what she liked, to know what drove her crazy. To know just when to stop before he pushed her over the edge.

He let his fingers continue their assault between her legs, found her clit with his thumb and began to rub, occasionally dropping down to slide a finger or two inside her. 

She twisted beneath him, trying her hardest to get his fingers to go where she wanted them — where she needed them — to make him speed up or slow down, anything to get him to move away from the pace that wasn’t quite enough to let her come but wasn’t slow enough that she could pretend it wasn’t happening.

“You are a horrible man,” she panted at one point. His fingers were still moving, covered now in her juices. He felt slightly guilty that when the team finally found them, when they finally got her to a hospital, she was going to have damp panties and a damp suit. But then he remembered she would be conscious, and breathing, and he felt a little better. 

“You owe me for this,” she grumbled.

“How about I make you a deal?” He pulled his hand out from between her legs, out of her catsuit. He placed his wet fingers on her lips, waited until she slid her tongue out to taste them before sliding them into her mouth. “You stay awake until help gets here and I’ll make sure to finish the job once we get to the hospital.”

Natasha bit down on his fingers in her mouth. He yelped, before pulling them out.

“You better,” she said as he scowled at her. Then it was her turn to yelp as he moved his fingers back between his legs.

“I hate you,” she said again, but this time she flashed him a smile.

•••

The Wakandan doctors made him wait six hours before he could see her. She did have a concussion, but she was going to be okay. She was exhausted and dehydrated. They had her on fluids and they wanted her to rest.

She could barely keep her eyes open when he came to check on her. He leaned over and kissed her on the forehead.

“Tomorrow,” he whispered. “I promise.”

“You better,” she mumbled. “You owe me an orgasm.”

“It will be the best you ever had.”

“Hmmm,” she scoffed. “You’re mighty sure of yourself.”

“Yeah, I am.” He found her hand, took it in his own and squeezed it. “I’ll see you in the morning. Get some rest.”

“Steve?” He was halfway out the door when he heard her.

He turned around. “Natasha?”

“Thank you,” she whispered, “for saving me.”

He watched as her eyes finally slid shut, the heart moniter beeping steadily in the small room.

“Yeah,” he told her, even though he knew she couldn’t hear him. “Any time.”


End file.
